


Sharp Tooth

by PrincessGemma12



Series: Everybody Wants Leo Challenge (2019-2020) [5]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: 2019-2020 challenge, Everybody Wants Leo Week, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I guess???, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mild Blood, Multi, No Smut, Not Beta Read, OT4 Basis but RLR centric, Power Bottom Leon, Referenced Sex Between a Minor (16) and an Adult (18), Size Difference, Top Raphael, biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessGemma12/pseuds/PrincessGemma12
Summary: Raph learns to enjoy his sharp teeth.Raph-centric.Days 7 and 14 for the Everybody Wants Leo Challenge: Rise!Leo/Rise!Characters and Kinky!LeoWinner for the 2019-2020 Everybody Wants Leo Challenge! (Badge inside)
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo/Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT), Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Series: Everybody Wants Leo Challenge (2019-2020) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559554
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54
Collections: Everybody wants Leo week -2018-2019-2020





	Sharp Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> This was greatly inspired by Churrinthenight's RL strip comic "Spikes" over on InkBunny*, which is absolutely adorable and totally how I headcanon Rise Raph and Leo's first time going.
> 
> *https://inkbunny.net/s/1760581

Leon was the most Down turtle in the lair, all four brothers knew this. He would top, bottom, give and receive oral and other stimulations, engage in kinks, pretty much everything with everyone. Donnie and Miquel took kindly to this, each able to explore their developing sexualities with a care-free, laid-back and understanding partner. Raph appreciated and indulged greatly in this, too, though less often.

  
The sheer size of the eldest turtle proved troubling, especially when he was the one on the giving end of things, his brother’s being half his size or less. That was fairly easy to work around, however, fixed quickly by perching his partner on his lap. Then, all he had to worry about was keeping his bro moving—more difficult than it sounded. Other times, Raph would lean whoever he was with against a wall and lean over him. That was a pretty safe way for him to top, they both were, but then there was the issue of his spikes…

Being an alligator snapping turtle—the more fearsome relative of the common snapper—made him a formidable enemy, a force to be reckoned with just because he was naturally aggressive, innately dangerous. He learned, in his youth, to appreciate that about himself, to not dwell on the list of things that needed to be worked around to minimize damages caused by his sharp points and jagged edges. Before Leo came to him at the ripe age of sixteen, just days after his elder brother’s eighteenth birthday, Raphael had made peace with his body and all of its quirks. Apparently, Baby Blue had been flirting back and forth with the other two turtles for some time, receiving positive and enthusiastic responses from each.

He’d wanted to know why his leader didn’t seem as interested.

After a few hours of clearing up confusion (Raph had thought Leon was simply being his usual playful self, rather than trying to get his brother’s into bed), the two terrapins found their way into Leonardo’s bedroom, the younger turtle practically dragging the other along.

Leo had pulled him between long green and yellow legs faster than Raphael could comprehend, a hand on his bicep and the other tugging on his neck to steal a kiss. Throughout their tryst, the blue banded ninja had been cut at least seven times by his brother’s teeth alone, little red lines and spots shimmering all over his sweaty neck and trembling shoulders.

That was years ago and all four of them had learned how to avoid the spikiness of the leader, but not his sharp teeth.

“Don’t worry about it, Raph!” Mikey would say joyfully. “You’re careful, and you only catch a few times when we do stuff…”

It was meant to be reassuring, but the snapper was only disheartened by the statement. The little goofball said it every time Raph confided in him about his insecurity. It never helped.

At least, not until Donnie informed him of his twin’s little kink.

“Oh, Leo? Yeah, he’s got a biting kink, didn’t you know that?” One drawn eyebrow went up in bewilderment, its owner gazing questioningly at his elder.

Raph tried it out that night, biting down on Blue’s shoulder rather than kissing it. The response he got was both instantaneous and erotic: a long, drawn out moan of his name while his partner threw his head back, legs twitching up and around his shell to pull him closer. The nails in his own neck were equally gratifying.

Raph decided then that, at least with his Baby Blue, he liked his sharp teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!
> 
> As some of you may know, I've undertaken the TMNT Universal Fanfiction Competition (located primarily on Tumblr, but also on DeviantArt). For this coming year, we're accepting OC refs to feature YOUR OWN characters in the official competition art. If you are interested, please click the link* below, which will take you to the competition's Discord server. If you do not have a Discord, I will link you to our Tumblr and/or DeviantArt. Alternatively, you can contact me on any of my platforms (listed on my profile here).
> 
> *https://discord.gg/PDZqzux
> 
> Here's the badge for the challenge!  
> 


End file.
